Daichi Daichi no Mi
Daichi Daichi no Mi(地球大地フルーツ), ''is a Logia type Devil Fruit that alows user to beacome, control and create earth. Daichi ''(大地) ''is Japanese word for earth. It was eaten by Tyson M. Dragon. 'Strengths and Weaknesses' User can shape and generate earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, other minerals and he can also beacome earth. User can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state, dirt and soil. Limitations *Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user. *May be weak against Electricity as electricity can travel through the ground and break apart the earth. The user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. User can only be wounded with the use of Busoshoku Haki, Kairoseki or being caught off guard. 'Usage' User is able to manipulate earth for both offensive and defensive purposes; be it in the form of dirt, mud, or rock-hard solid chunks. Attacks: *'Earth Wall''' (だいちへき, Daichi Heki):The user manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall can be of different forms, from simple pillars to traditional walls. User first puts his hands together and the earth around him starts flying around him and suddenly stops and falls on the ground. In one moment three pillars appear and rocks around user starts flying toward earth pillars. Pilars suck in the rocks and they suddenly became black; and the became even harder than rock. IRW Version 1.png|Earth Wall Version 1 IRW Version 2.jpg|Earth Wall Version 2 :*'Earth Wall: Rising Pillars' (だいちへきしんこうてんちゅう, Daichi Heki: Shinkou Tenchuu):User puts his hands together and suddenly earth pillars come from the ground protecting user from attack. The can also take desired form. *'Rock Crush' (いわくじく, Iva Kujiku): User first puts his hands up and all the rocks around him starts floating into the mid air. User that puts his hands toward his opponent and rocks starts flying toward his opponent. In the moment they hit user's opponent with great force whitch makes him die. *'Gods Hand' (てんちヒトデ, Tenchi Hitode): User like in the pervous move makes rocks fly. This time he makes rocks to surround his opponent making him "blind" on whats going outside the rocks. While user has a chance he creates gigant fist above his opponent and reinforce it with Busoshoku Haki; and make earth fist even stronger. User puts his hands toward his opponent and earth fist starts falling toward enemy. The effect of this attack is that earth fist squashes users opponent. *'Earth Fist' (地拳, Jiken): User uses earth and rocks around him and uses that to make gigant gauntlet out of rocks and earth. User than strikes his opponent with this earth fist. *'Earth Warrior' (だいちむしゃ, Daichi Musha): User creates gigant warrior our of rocks and earth. The warrior have greath strenght and user controls it by moving his handsand legs. TBC TBM Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit